Heretofore it was known in the art to provide food containers of the slide-in type, such as is disclosed in Nigro, U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,838, Goltsos, U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,798, and Faller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,320.
It was also known to provide cartons with somewhat similar tops and bottoms, such as is disclosed in Perkins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,928.
In the handling or delivery of pizza in conventional pizza boxes, there was often a difficulty in handling the box without sliding or leakage from the box, as well a facing the problems of loss of heat from the box and condensation within the box.
There is now provided by the present invention a carton which will hold a take-out pizza box in a non-slidable relationship, avoids leakage and condensation, and insulates the hot pizza, and yet is formed of two interchangeable identical molded halves so as to be readily manufactured, assembled and used for its intended purpose.